


The Kingslayer’s Whore

by Millie55



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Brothels, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, Infidelity, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex for Favors, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie55/pseuds/Millie55
Summary: Tyrion's gift to Jaime lures him to Littlefinger's brothel where a virgin-whore helps him celebrate his name day.Ongoing shameless smut.





	1. Name Day

Petyr Baelish, the Master of Coin, Littlefinger. It wasn’t often that the member of the Small Council reached out to any member of the King’s Guard. While they often crossed paths throughout the daily duties of the King, and the festivities that took King’s Landing. The sun, however, was setting over the Red Keep, and the shadows of the night crept upon the mocking bird that decorated the door to Littlefinger’s brothel. Why Jaime had been called upon the night of his name day was beyond him, but as his white cape danced over the threshold, he would soon find out.

Instead of the usual sunlight shining through burgundy drapery, candles set each room ablaze with their flicker. Moans filled the air, carrying throughout the brothel like a bird’s song. Not many sought out the services of Littlefinger’s ladies in the night, but some, the most discreet, used the night as their cover. Jaime kept his head down as he approached the foyer. Women draped themselves over the plush cushions, covered in light silks, their breasts on display for him. Bright eyes looked the pair over, their bodies pressing into one another as they whispered into each other's ear; “ _ _The Kingslayer.__ ”

Not once, had Jaime sought out the services of a brothel, nor had he stepped foot in one until now.

“Baelish, where is he?” he voiced, his boots coming to stop on the imported rug at the center of the room. He stood there a moment, eyes jumping around the room. Listening to the women beyond the room in their own quarters, paired with the mesmerizing moments of the women that teased him caused his breath to catch in his throat. Usually, he was much more tolerant to desire, but with his sister caught up in her own festivities at the castle, the whores looked much more decadent to his eyes.

“Kingslayer!”Jaime was broken from his trance of watching the women grind and caress at supple skin when Petyr Baelish entered the room. Snapping his fingers, Petyr dismissed the sultry women from the room to give them some privacy.

“Why did you ask to meet me here of all places, Littlefinger?” Jaime did not waste time on pleasantries. As a member of the King’s Guard the brothel was the last place he should be. He could own no land, take no wife and bare no children. He had remained a celibate man with the exception of his many nights spent with Cersei, but that was a secret well kept.

“Ay, your brother Tyrion, he’s left a gift for you here,” Baelish informed him, his smile coy. “Just this way,” he guided him through a pair of curtains and down the hall. “I can promise the utmost discretion. No word of you being with us this evening will leave us, and all payments have been made by your brother. What you choose to do tonight, is free of charge. All her services are at your disposal.”

“Her--” Jaime’s words were cut off by the opening and closing of the chamber door. The knight found himself left alone in the chamber, his gold armor caught in the glow of candles. It was a private chamber, with a fourposter bed draped with ruby curtains and a vanity in the corner. Perched in the stool was a petite woman, her silk robe hanging off her shoulder as she flushed her cheeks with rouge.

Startled, she held clutched her robe tight around her breasts and spun around on her seat. “Ser Jaime,” she breathed out, a hand patting on her chest in an attempt to calm herself, “I wasn’t expecting you so soon.” She had hoped to have more time to prepare. The whore had just arrived that morning, having been sold to Lord Baelish by her father who resided back in Casterly Rock. She had grown tired from the many day’s ride, and the training Ros had graced her with that morning. When Lord Tyrion had come and hand-picked her for the evening she had retired to her room to prepare for the great knight. Ros had helped her prepare, tying up her blonde curls and highlighting the freckles on her cheeks.

Standing, the young woman turned around slowly, taking in the sight of the man who stood proud in his armor. He was as handsome in person as he sounded in the stories told by those who loved him. His golden hair hanging down to frame his cheeks, his strong jaw framed his features. She could imagine a charming smile on his lips, but now, there was only a confused scowl

“I don’t know how to remove armor Ser--”

“There will be no need,” Jaime assured, his heavy boot taking a step back towards the door. While the woman was more than pleasing to the eye, he could not be unfaithful to his dear sister. “I’m sorry to interrupt your evening--”

“If it’s another girl you’d rather have,” the girl spoke up, her voice weak with embarrassment, “I can inform Lord Baelish of any request.”

“No, no,” Jaime assured, an arm reaching out for the girl to prevent her from making her way out into the brothel. “You would do just fine, it’s just--”

“Do you not think I can please you Ser?” her face twisted into confusion. If he didn’t want another, what did he want?

“My oath,” Jaime told her bluntly, trying to keep his eyes focused on her captivating stare. It was like looking into two glistening sapphires -- while the Lannister’s liked their gold, Jaime very much liked any kind of treasure.

__Under the grace of House Baratheon, I hereby swear on my honor and my allegiance to protect the King, the Queen and their families. I will do my duties until death, and through that time, keep all secrets of the King safe from spread. I will not speak unless spoken to, and I will defend the King's land or pay the price. I will wed no wife, sire no children and hold no land. I will master the gate, pluck the bow, handle the blade and serve my realm: for now and forever._ _

He had taken the oath when King Robert had taken the thrown, and while Jaime had broken his oath in regards to his bastard children, they believed they were the children of the King and therefore his oath upheld.

The girl’s head leaned to the side, her lips pressing together into a pout. “You are not asking to take my hand,” she spoke slowly, her hands leaving her robe, the silk sliding from her skin to pool around her ankles on the floor. “And I am not land to be owned. Lord Tyrion, he picked me out special for you Ser Jaime. He was sure you would not be disappointed…” Delicate hands traced over her own freckles flesh, drawing his attention down to her full breast and the flat plain of her stomach.

“Lord Baelish has promised our utmost discretion. No one will know…” she whispered to him and looked up through thick lashes. She could only imagine what Lord Baelish would do to her if he were to find that Ser Jaime had rejected her services.

“You must not know Lord Baelish well if you trust him with your secrets,” Jaime countered her, his thick brow raising up. She wasn’t like the other girls back in the foyer. She didn’t reek of sex and other men, nor did she move with promiscuity. The girl was new and quite possibly -- dare he think it -- a virgin.

“Do you even know how to please a man?” he challenged her, his armor clamoring as he took a step closer to her naked frame.

She swallowed hard, her mind quickly racing with what Ros taught her mere hours before. She had to be coy, a temptress. She had to make him want her and fill his desires.

“Do you know how to please a woman?” she countered her petite frame backing up towards the bed. Turning around, the blonde bent over, her full ass put on display for him. Bright eyes followed its curve to the pink lips between her legs that begged him to part them. It was then that his cock twitched in his trousers, slowly stiffening with arousal. He had to make a quick decision, Jaime could leave and possibly have accusations thrown at him, or he could stay, bed the girl and have the accusations be true if they were to follow. A hand was to reach for the door when he took one last look at the bed. The girl had perched herself up on the pillows and splayed her legs wide open. Delicate hands rubbed at her thighs before toying with the sensitivity between her legs.

“You are not making this easy,” Jaime informed her, the cold brass of the door handle slipped from his rough touch before moving to strip himself free from his armor. __Just once. No one will know.__  He kept telling himself as he removed each layer. __It’s your name day, it would be rude to reject a gift.__

Soon, he found himself crawling up the bed, encroaching on the new whore. “Is that something they taught you?” he hummed and perched himself over her. “Or have you always been a naughty whore?”

The smile that spread over the young woman’s features was nothing less than triumphant. A woman could rule men with their seduction, if only they knew it. Her hands left her own body to trace over the muscles of his chest. “Do whatever you want to do to me, and maybe you’ll answer your own question.”

His hot breath washed over her features, looking down over her delicate features. She seemed so fragile, so pure. How did she end up in a world like this? Shaking his head quickly in an attempt to clear his mind, Jaime pushed up to give the girl room. “Roll over,” he commended, his rough hands guiding her over onto her stomach. They traveled down her body to grip at the swell of her hips. Pulling her ass up he had to stop himself from indulging in her supple flesh. From behind, the woman was just as captivating. She reminded him of home.

His hips were cushioned against her rear as he started grinding his girth at her needy core. __Just once. No one will know.__ A hand directed his length to the entrance of her heat, slowly pushing its way into its depths. He near groaned at the tightness, it was much greater than what he had grown used to with Cercei. While his sister had bared many children, this whore was tight, untouched. Hands scared with marks of battle gripped hard as her hips, his knuckles quickly growing white. Jaime pressed into her hard, tearing her chastity, and dishonoring her virtue. The blonde quivered, her arms buckling sending her face first in the pillows. The knight could not recognize if her actions were from pleasure or pain, nor did he care to find out. Whores were there to serve men, not themselves after-all.

A hand left her hip, sliding up the curve of her narrow waist, over the hills and valley of her pert cleavage and to the silky skin of her neck. Jaime grasped her there, drawing her up from the plush pillows and back towards him. The hold on her throat tightened as he pushed into her depths until he could get no further. Over and over again, his throbbing cock spread her tight, wet walls that seemed to only grow tighter around him. His only wish was that there was a mirror above the bed. To see the look on her face as he fucked her would surely throw him over the edge at an embarrassing rate, and it surely would arouse the woman further. _ _Maybe next time--__ ** _ ** _NO!_**_**   _ _Just once. No one will know.__

Jaime could feel the build of her arousal, his climax growing near. A grunt let his lips as he buried himself deep, preparing himself for the release that was to take him. It was when the whore’s walls clenched tight around him he let out a guttural moan. It was if she knew what was coming. Her core clenching at his member before relaxing and starting again, milking him for his Lannister seed. His hand abandoned her throat, his arm moving to brace around the whore’s slim waist. Holding her still, he sheathed his cock as deep as he could manage inside her before unloading thick webs of desire inside her.

Coming down from his lust-driven rush, Jaime released his hold on the young woman and freed his cock from her warm hold. As she lay out on the bed in front of him, defeated, a thick stream of his release and her blood spilled from her core staining the bed and marking the inside of her thick thighs. Bright eyes watched as she rolled over on her back, her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. Still, she captivated him.

Pulling back, Jaime distracted himself with his tunic, slowly redressing in his layers. As he went to tie the waist of his trousers he flushed at the sight of her blood staining his skin. A bath was in order, and soon. He finished up with his armor and cleared his throat. Lips parted slowly before closing as he tried to find exactly what to say.

“Thank you for your services,” he managed after a moment, his hand reaching up to push back sweat-drenched golden strands that hung into his eyes. “I’m sure my brother paid well.”

“My pleasure Ser Jaime,” the whore purred, crawling across the bed like a kitten in heat. “Until next time…”

__Next time._ _

The words echoed in his head as he exited the chambers and into the foyer of the brothel. His mind was a mess of thought and temptations. He could still feel the whore’s flesh beneath his fingertips, and the warmth of her core around his cock. She was not one he could just forget nor could he pretend it never happened. His head shook as he battled the urges of his mind. No one would no, but he chastised himself for being so foolish, this time would not be his only visit to Litlefinger’s brothel. The temptations were too great now.

Approaching the Master of Coin a hand delved into his pocket, drawing out a pouch. A collection of Gold Dragons and Silver Stags was tossed at the brothel owner, followed by a solemn stare. “No one shall know,” he began to list his terms, “no other man shall touch her, the girls will teach her well. Follow these terms, and there will be more from where that came from.” He nodded towards the coin before his eyes focused on Baelish.  

“I can promise the utmost discretion,” he spoke, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the glistening gold. “Consider it upheld, Ser Jaime. It’s a pleasure doing business with you.”

With a quick nod and the valiant wave of his cloak, the Kingslayer disappeared into the night and tried to ignore the thought of the brothel whore and how she pleased him and would continue to please him. The Kingslayer had found his whore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ros helps the Kingslayer's private whore learn a thing or two about pleasure.

Home used to be the fresh salt water breeze of the ocean. The crash of waves against a hearty coastline and the whistle of her brother’s song. Now, it was deep in the heart of the capital. Reeking of sweat and cum, with the melody of pleasure in the air. It was foreign at first, bringing discomfort and sleepless nights, but the freckles whore was quickly finding her place among Lord Baelish’s other girls. 

His blonde tendrils danced down her back, her naked form rushing through the hall as Cleo, a whore from Highgarden chased her through the halls toward Ros’ private room. Her full ass jiggled with each step, even more so as Cleo reached out and placed a firm smack to a rosy cheek. A laugh erupted out of the young woman’s pouty lips at Cleo’s touch. While the girls had only met that morning, they felt like long friends, family even. 

Baelish had approached Cleo and Ros at breakfast with a task; Prepare the new girl for the Kingslayer. The girls could not see what the valiant knight desired from the girl, but they knew better than speak against Baelish. Ser Jaime was a client of the brothel, and they would assure his pleasure and future service. 

Cleo’s playful hands took hold of the freckled blonde, pushed her down again plush cushions before crawling on top of her. Catlike eyes near glowed from the brunette hair that came to hang like a curtain over her feminine features. “You’re a beautiful one aren’t you,” Cleo observed, her hands exploring every once of the blonde’s body. Slowly down her neck, bruised slightly from the hands of the handsome Kingslayer. Over her breast that overflowed in her firm grasp. Then came a gentle caress of her hip before a curious hand delved between the blonde’s thigh. Two fingers teased at her clit, earning a slow buck from the girl’s hips. “Very good,” she purred and guided her fingers back and down into the blonde’s eager pussy. “Any man would want this one, makes me wish I had a cock to stuff in you.” Cleo leaned forward, pressing a firm kiss to the girl’s lips before drawing her damp fingers free. “Ros and I are going to have a lot of fun with you.”

As if on queue, the fire-haired beauty pushed through the burgundy curtains dressed in some of the finest silks Kings Landing could offer. She was so beautiful, she could almost be a lady but pleasure was her trade and Ros enjoyed it far too much. Bright eyes looked down at the women, her full lips pulling back into a smirk. She had just finished assessing the new girl’s with Baelish, this was going to be far more fun. Closing the curtains tight behind her, Ros then joined her girls on the plush comfort. A hand reached out, stroking a freckled cheek. “What’s your name?” She asked slowly.

Taken aback, blue eyes quickly looked down over her own naked frame. Before now, no one had asked. Not Baelish, not the Imp, nor did the Kingslayer. Swallowing hard, she perched herself up onto her elbows carefully. “Juliana,” she spoke, her voice weak in her throat. 

“Beautiful name, beautiful girl,” Ros assured, “Your looks have gotten you this far, but if you cannot please a man you will be no use to us here.” It was the ugly truth. Ros has seen many girls tossed out on the street or worse, killed if they were not to fulfill their client's wishes. “Ser Jaime has taken a liking to you,” she reminded the young woman, “but if you think you can please him further, you’re wrong. First, we must learn what pleases you, my dear. Only then you can truly please a man. Jules, honey, Cleo and I are going to help you with that.” 

A gentle hand guided Julianna back against the bed, the other pushed Cleo back to give them room. Ros would start, even if Cleo had gotten a taste of her already. Ros started slow, kissing the girl’s lips with fluttering kissed before dragging her mouth down the expanse of her neck. 

“A man ever make you cum before?” Cleo asked from the sidelines, watched as Ros lapped and sucked at pert nipples.

Jules shook her head, a heavy breath quickly leaving parted lips. Her night spent with the Lannister Lord has been a mix of feelings. Nervousness, arousal, pain, and later pleasure but not ecstasy. He had pumped her full before she could even fathom what her own orgasm could feel like and she had never been touched by any many before him. 

“Ever make yourself cum?” Cleo continued to pry, “lock yourself in your room late at night. Spread your legs wide and think of the butcher’s son slamming his thick sausage into your wet cunt? Grind and jump at your pillow?”

“I—“ Jules quivered at the thoughts Cleo forced into her mind, and at the pleasure that shot through her body as Ros nibbles at her sensitive nipple with her teeth. “No, I’ve never—“ A moan left her lips with the sudden pressure of a hand between her legs. She had never felt this good, and they were just getting started.

“You’re in for a treat Jules, honey,” Cleo cooed, crawling forward to tangle her fingers in her blonde curls. “Ros is gonna make you feel like you’ve never felt before. Just lay back, and enjoy it...” Smirking, Cleo brought her lips down to those of Jules, engaging her in a messy open-mouthed kiss. 

Ros had moved down below, her fingers dipping between her lower lips. They were bright pink and glistening with need, hiding behind blonde bushes that would soon be tamed. Careful fingers stroked over her swelling clit, one hand pulling back the hooded flesh to uncover the bundle of nerve. The near-virgin girl cried out in a moan, unforced and filled with her growing pleasure. 

Jules' hips rocked into Ros’ touch, craving the friction that brought her a pleasure and a weakness between her legs that she had never felt before. “Good girl,” the seasoned whores coaxed her, guiding her along the path that would bring her to ecstasy. She felt elongated fingers stole between her folds before spreading them apart to bare her sweet cavern. She expected the gentle entry of a skilled hand, instead, she could feel hot breath wash over her. Looking down, Jules could only see a mass of red curled between her legs, and quickly felt a messy, opened mouth kiss on her throbbing core.

“Ros—“ she gasped out, bewildered by the feeling of the woman’s lips... down there. 

Ros continued, placing sloppy kisses on the inside of her thigh before dipping her long tongue in between sweet folds. She tasted like spring and smelt like blossoming flowers. It was difficult for Ros not to get selfish. Teaching Jules wasn’t like guiding the other girls. They were whores fucking their cousins, brothers, and neighbors since before they could bleed. Jules, however, was innocent. She was learning everything for the first time. The movements, the sounds, the pleasure. It was an erotic experience even Ros was drawing pleasure from, her own desire wetting the inside of her pale thighs. 

Looking up from the Casterly girl’s throbbing need she called out to Cleo; “You, here!” 

The brunette obliged, sliding off the cushioned platform to circle behind Ros as she worked. Uncorked hands caressed her rounded ass before two fingered slipped inside Ros’ hungry pussy. The red-headed whore moaned out in approval, her sound only one a Northern woman could know how to muster. Two fingers pounded into the woman whole until she could slip a third inside. Then her motions slowed, her second hand sliding around her hips and down to tweak at her clit. 

Ros could feel her orgasm building smiling against Jules’ freckled flesh. “Together?” She proposed before sliding two fingers up inside the near-virgin girl. The tightness she felt caused her to bite her lip. She couldn’t fit a third in if she tried, and she couldn’t imagine how the Kingslayer pounded his cock inside her — especially if it was anything like Tyrion’s. Her fingers hooked inside the blonde, rubbing against her pleasure spot, building the tension in her pussy. She could feel Jules’ walls getting tight, just like her own. “You feel it, honey?” Ros cooed before she felt Cleo’s mouth on her back, earning another shrill moan. “You feel it building up inside you? Like a hands grip around your pussy squeezing tighter and tighter? The release is going to ruin you, pretty...”

Ros’ core vice-gripped around Cleo’s fingers, her hips rolling with the waves of pleasure that took her body. She continued to rock her body as she felt the walls of the petite, yet curvaceous blonde grows tighter. “That’s it, good girl,” Ros purred, “cum for me, honey.”

Jules’ lips parted in an uncontrollable moan, loud enough to draw the attention of Lord Petyr Baelish, who checked on his girls across the hall. Curious, he peered through the curtains and watched the girls play. 

The girl’s walls grew tight around Ros and released over and over. Her freckled grace melted with pleasure, her sapphire hues rolled back into her skull as he humped into Ros’ touch. And just as Ros thought the girl was finished, her fingers triggered something deep with the girl. With one more quick motion, a hot stream shot out from her core. It sputtered and splattered up onto her toned stomach, and on the cushions below. The female-ejaculate sent Ros’s breasts into a glisten and sent her eyes wide. Ros has only heard tales of girls like her. Curious, Ros maintained her fingers movements. How long could the girl last? The stream only got stronger shooting back at Cleo as the blonde’s body quivered beneath her. Jules’ moans grew louder, the buck of her hips more violent as Ros worked. 

Cleo weaseled her way up with the girls, facing Ros she put her ass high in the air and hurried her face in Jules’ clit. She could feel Ros fingers at work inside the young woman and tasted the fluid on her flesh. She wanted to feel it. Her tongue flicked at her clit eagerly, waiting. When she erupted again, the fluid flooded out onto the bed and streamed up in beads into Cleo’s face and mouth. Pulling back, Cleo licked her lips before leaning forwards to indulge in a deep kiss with Ros, giving her a taste of the girl as well.

Soon, Jules moans turned into whimpers and she was left to lay back tired and defeated by her own pleasure. It was only then as the girls let their bodies relax tangle with one another that the presence of Lord Baelish was made known. It was a slow clap from the doorway that caught their attention. The Lord was blatantly pleased by their performance. “Well done ladies, very well done,” he rewarded them as he stepped forward to examine the bed. A firm finger pressed to the bed before bringing it up to his rat-like nose. It wasn’t urine, but real female ejaculation. Littlefinger near cursed under his breath. He could make big money off this girl, men would be emptying their pockets just to see such performance. The promise made to the Kingslayer taunted him, did he keep his word? He would, for now, and see just how many coins he could draw out from the guilty Lord.

“Get her cleaned up,” he ordered his girls, “make her perfect. The Kingslayer will be back any night now. I want her ready!”

“She will be ready my lord,” Ros promised, her eyes focused on the face of the freckled blonde as her blue eyes sputtered shut. A careful touch caressed her forehead, then her cheeks as she brushed sweat-drenched hair back behind her ear. The girl would be ready, as promised, but first, she needed to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kingslayer returns for release before a long ride.

Like a damsel cast away in her tower awaiting her knight, she waited. Jules craved to feel the warmth of the sun on her skin and to breathe the fresh summer air that danced through the streets. Instead, all she smelt was sex and all she felt was the hands of other women against her skin. Some days they pleased her, others she pleased them. Each day prepared her for Ser Jaime Lannister’s return, no matter how distant it may be.

Jules learned all she could from Ros with the limitations set by Lannister. She could make any woman weak with the flick of her tongue and all she could do was hope that taking a cock down her throat would be just as easy -- but she had her doubts.

Sprawled over the comfort of her bed -- one that she had come to share with Ros, Cleo and the other whore’s alike -- she had her legs bend and splayed out for herself. Dress drew up to the peak of her hips, to bare her core, she angled a mirror and peered down below. Just this morning she had a thick mound of blonde hair curling over her skin and around her folds, but now she was bare. With a steady hand and a sharp blade, it was gone. Jules could hardly remember a time before it was there, and now it was near fascinating. Did men really prefer it this way? She asked herself as a curious finger dipped below to run over the smooth skin that now paved the way to her core.

Jules watched herself in the mirror, her finger toying with the small bundle Ros had enlightening her too before circling her entrance slowly. Her pussy clenched in anticipation, but she didn’t indulge in her own touch. She wouldn’t let herself cum. Just that morning over a cup of tea Lord Baelish had informed her that Ser Jaime would be joining her after nightfall. She would wait for him.

Tossing her dress down with a huff of frustration, Jules returned the hand-held mirror to the top of her vanity and settled herself down on her stool. Her hips rolled as her core settled on the stool’s edge, the pressure begging to please her. Groaning, the blonde stilled herself. She needed a distraction. Slowly, she fixed her hair, though she was sure it was to be ruined in a fit of lust. She slipped her hands in the front of her gown, cupping each breast so that her cleavage appeared as if it were about to break free of its bounds. Baelish feared that Jaime’s impulsive decision to claim the whore as his own would be temporary and he made it clear with her control of her. He guided her on the path to perfection with Ros coaching and grooming. They were not going to let the opportunity slip through their fingertips.

The sunset over the Red Keep and darkness consumed the lands. Women and children retired to their beds, but their men were set free to play. Some drank until they could swallow no more, while Jaime stripped off his white cape for something a little more discrete. He walked through the streets like a shadow, keeping his head down as he turned every corner. Even as the knight entered the brothel, he didn’t look up from the ground until Baelish had finished escorting him to the private room.

Jaime stood in the doorway a moment, watching as the young woman went about readying herself for him. Her hair was up in familiar twists, ones that mirrored that of a lady or queens. In his gut, his stomach twisted in disgust. Yes, the girl was fair and carried the same beautiful golden mane of a Lannister, but the girl was not his sister, nor did he want her to be. Heavy steps alerted the whore to his presence, her body jolting with shock. “Ser Jaime!” She gasped out, her body leaning back into her vanity.

“Sit still!” he ordered, his voice as firm as his hand as he reached for her tangled strands. Thick fingers tugged and untwisted the braids that left her hair in knotted crown until it was an untamed mess of curls framing her face. “Don’t ever let them put your hair like that again,” he forced out from behind the firm line that was his lips. “You’re the reason I’m here not--” he cut himself off, his eyes dropping down to the ground. Not her.

Rough hands callused by battle gripped at the young whore’s shoulders, spinning her on her stool to face him. “You,” be breathed out, his fingers wrapping around her jaw, “you are not some King’s Landing whore. You’re Casterly Rock. Mine.”

Bright eyes danced over his features as they gazed upon her. Jules didn’t know where to look. She was almost fearful to meet his eyes, instead, she let her vision dance over the angles of his jawline and the slight purse of his lips. While they wavered between a frown and a smile, they were invited to her. She wanted to press her own to his, but would he find that too intimate? Jaime hadn’t kissed her last time, had he even wanted to?

Her stomach fluttered with butterflies as she waited for him to make a move, but it didn’t come. Jaime had just remained crouch down in front of her as if he were waiting too. Swallowing hard, Jules reached a hand out to the Kingslayer’s chest, pushing him back off his feet to take a seat on the floor. She climbed up off the stool, and onto his lap. Ros had been teaching her to take control, and she would maintain it until he took it from her.

Hands gripped up the hem of her dress, tugging it up high enough to give him a peek of what was beneath. Settling down, her hips rolled over the thin fabric that divided her core from his girth that would soon fill her. Bright eyes sought out his gaze now, her glossed over hues searching his features for any sign of pleasure as her bare mound grazed over the growing girth in his trousers. A quiet sigh left the whore's lips, the friction bringing her own pleasure.

Jaime could feel her eager dampness bleeding through his clothes, his member growing hard for her. A calloused hand raised pushing goldren curls from her freckled features. At the corner of his lips, she felt a smile falter as his eyes flickered curiously over her features. The knight hadn't caught a good look at her delicate features before, he had been quick to act superficially before. Taking her promptly from behind with nothing more than a quick glance of what she had to offer, but now he was really seeing her. His thumb reached out from his palm, running over full lips as his mind raised. Dare he kiss her? Her hot breath washed over his touch, his thoughts far too captivated to notice the whore's hands slowly freeing him from his constraints.

Jaime near hissed at the feeling of cold air against his throbbing cock, but he was quickly warmed by the touch of a gentle hand. His breath hitch was lean fingers curled with a silken palm to glide along his manhood. His lips parted, but no words escaped as he intended. What did he call her? The air was silent around them, and Jaime felt his heart begin to race. She was watching him, waiting for what he was to say. The kingslayer could see the worry in her eyes, the fear that she was not pleasing him evident as tears threatened to build at the corners.

Around his cock, her hold loosened, discouraged. She would have to try something else, but as she released his second hand came up to take a firm hold of her jaw before drawing her into him. Their lips met in a firm line at first, the knight unsure who the whore would react. He knew well that when men came for the services of a whore, they acted selfishly and neglected the simple arousal that came with a kiss. Jaime waited to be pushed back, but it didn't come, instead, he felt her lips move against his, the full lower lobe parting for him. The whore wanted this too.

Jaime let his hands leave her face, the fear of having her pull away gone now. Instead, his hands traveled down the expanse of her back, holding her firm to him before dipping down to the hem of her dress. Fingers toyed at the edges, drawing them upwards, was what he saw a mere illusion? His touch sought out supple thighs, traveling upwards to her needy heat. There, where he expected to find a mound of thick curls he sounds smooth skin. The kingslayer let out a moan of approval against her swelling lips, his teeth nipping at her lower lobe. There was something about a clean shave that set fire to his loins. Jaie wanted to feel her wetness around his cock more than ever now, as he could feel her arousal with his seeking fingers.

Julianna whimpered against his lips as his fingers sought out her lower founds. Ros had been right, he did seem to like it. Her lips drew back from his for a moment, her hands leaving the comfortable position they had found on his chest to pull up her skirt for him to take in the sight his fingers were enjoying. She had a birthmark along her groin, her skin freckled there too. This put a smile on the knight's face. Jules lowered her lips to his ear, slowly grazing upon it as she spoke, "It's all yours, Sir."

This put a smile on his face, his hands leaving the folds of her need to grasp at the thick flesh of her ass. Jaime held her firmly, hoisting her up with him as he stood. Carefully, he placed her down on the bed and when she moved to get on her hands and knees for him he guided her on to her back. He wanted to see her face this time.

A manicured brow raised up at him curiously and she quickly propped herself on her hands. If he didn't want her that way, she wasn't going to be tempting him just yet. Before Jaime could crawl up onto the bed, Jules slid to the edge and took his cock in her hands. It was bigger than she could have remembered, though she had only felt it last time. Throat weak, she swallowed hard and descended down to take his stiff member into the warm moisture of her mouth. She started off slow, her lips taking in just the head that peaked out from a heavy hood of flesh. The wetness of her mouth earned a groan from the kingslayer, egging her on further. Jules smirked, slowly taking him into her mouth deeper before pulling back. She performed this rhythmically before she found herself taking him too deeply. With the tip of his cock encroaching on the back of her throat she gagged but persisted. She drew back before trying again, only for another choke to take her throat. This only seemed to arouse the great knight further, his fingers knitting in her hair to guide her in further. It was when his pre-cum dripped over her tongue for the first time that she fought against his grasp and pulled away from his girth, the young whore hadn't been expecting that.

Wide eyes looked up at him in fear of disappointment, but Jaime was satisfied. "Good girl," he assured her, his hand reaching out to push her back onto the bed carefully, "we can try again, **next time**." This earned a nod from the whore, putting a smile on his lips.

His hands pulled her dress up for him once more, her legs spreading wide to put her need on display. Jaime knelt between her legs, guiding his cock over the slick entrance of her core. She was more than ready for him, her own arousal shimmering from the inside of her thighs. Slowly, he pressed the tip of his cock into her, earning a gentle moan from her lips. It was a different kind of pleasure than what Ros had granted her, it was fuller, an instinctive desire being answered.

Her hands gripped at the sheets, her hips rising to meet Jaime's firm pressure. She wanted all of him. "Eager girl," he whispered to her as his arm came to prop himself over her. His cock teased her entrance, never going further than the first inches. "You want me inside you?" this earned a rapid nod and fueled Jaime's ego. "The other girls here, they can't please you as I can. You will know no other man-" his cock pressed further into her, her tight walls stretching out to accommodate his size. A groan of pleasure left his whore, Jaime slowly pumping in and out of her now. She could feel him hitting that spot. Did he know what he was doing to her?

Soon, his cock was deep inside her, pounding at her limit. His pace quickened as he felt his balls grow tight, he was close. Long golden locks hung into his face, sticking to the sweat drench skin of his forehead and cheeks. Beneath him he was watching the whore's mouth gape open with pleasure, her moans loud for the rest of the brothel to hear. He thrust into her, over and over until his cock twitched and unleased his Lannister seed deep into her eager womb. Her walls milked at him, drawing out every drop until suddenly her walls became so forcefull that his cock slipped from her warm confinement. Brows furrowed as he pushed up onto his knees just in time to spot her own ejaculation spilling from her in bursts. Having never seen anything like it before, his hand reached out, exploring her folds for a moment. He felt his cum ooze out onto his fingertips before a quick rush of hot, clear liquid. Curious, his cum covered fingers took to the delicate bundle of her nerves and circled them fast and hard. The young whore moaned, her hips rolling desperately as if to get away from his touch. This erupted a steady stream of arousal down onto the stiff mattress beneath him, and it dare not stop until his fingers stilled.

Breathless, the young whore remained sprawled along the mattress in a mess of Lannister seed and her own cum. Bright eyes looked up at him, her lips curling into a smile. Had he enjoyed that as much as she had?

Jaime wiped his hand off on the mattress before he pushed his hair out of his face. He had heard Tyrion brag about making women reach this point, but Jaime had been convinced it was makebelieve. He had never made Cersei reach such levels, and now he would be off to Riverrun in hopes of retrieving his brother from the hand of the Starks. His head hung low as he stepped back from the bed, his fingers fumbling with his trousers.

"You didn't like it?" Jules spoke up after a moment of recovery, rising up onto her elbows to get a good look at him. His head shook, confusing her further. "Something the matter?"

"I ride from Riverrun at dawn," he broke to her, "there is no telling when I will return. A war is brewing whore-"

She winced at the word leaving his lips, her thick lashed meeting in the firm closure of her eyes. Jules felt the bed shift beside her, the kingslayer's touch quickly coming to her shoulders. "What's your name, girl?" he asked slowly, earning a peek from behind the shadows of her eyelids.

"Julianna," she whispered out to him, her eyes meeting his as his face came close to her own.

A hand raised up, pushing fallen curls away from the young woman's features. "A war is coming," he reiterated, "Julianna," he watched as a small smile crept onto her freckled features, "and I must go, fight for my family. Will you wait for me?"

It was going to take one hell of a bargain to keep Littlefinger from exploiting the whore for her talents in his potentially lengthy absence, but Jaime was prepared to do whatever it took to assure she would be ready for him upon his return to Kingslanding if she was willing to wait for him. His eyes bore into hers, only to flutter shut at the gentle caress of her hand against his cheek. " _I'm yours._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Will take chapter requests. 
> 
> Requests for certain scenarios for unnamed whore/Jaime or unnamed whore/Ros are welcome!
> 
> Open to other ship requests as well.


End file.
